The present invention relates to the new and distinct winter-hardy butterfly bush plant, Buddleia ‘Crown Jewels’ from a single seedling among thousands of seeds collected in the fall of 2010 from the breeding program of the inventors Hans A. Hansen and Kevin A. Hurd at a nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA. The new plant, originally assigned the breeder code #HK10-17-300, is from an open pollinated cross between a proprietary hybrid #HK9-21-02 (not patented) as the female or seed parent and an unknown male or pollen parent. The female parent was planted in amongst several hundred other hybrids, so the potential for recombination was great.
Buddleia ‘Crown Jewels’ was first asexually propagated in 2012 by stem cuttings at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. The resultant asexually propagated plants have been found to be stable and true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
Buddleia ‘Crown Jewels’ has not been made publically available nor sold more than one year prior to the filing of this application.